We're Strong Enough
by Nargles and Redvines
Summary: The Fairytale Creatures prepare to face Farquaad once and for all. (Sequel to "Let It Fly" and prequel to "Take On The World")


A\N - I don't own the characters, etc. Just the idea.

This is another Shrek the Musical fanfic, just to make that clear. And I kind of took my time with this. Wanted to make it an actual fanfic, and not just a scene or a script type fanfic. If that makes any sense.

So please, read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p>(<strong>Pinocchio's P.O.V<strong>)

After my friends inspired me to just be me, and be happy with being a puppet, which I am now proud of, we all decided to go to Duloc and stand up to Farquaad. We would protest our banishment and try to get the rights to our homes back, along with letting people know that we won't be treated like they have been treating us.

* * *

><p>As we ran through the woods towards the town of Duloc, (well, except for Gingy the Gingerbreadman; Sugar Plum Fairy was carrying him, even though she had repaired his legs after Farquaad had broken them), we ran into several people who were dressed up really fancy, and were also heading to the town, I quick walked up to them to ask what was happening as the others followed behind me.<p>

When I finally reached them, I, along with the rest of my friends, were greeted with looks of disgust and dislike. That didn't bother me as much as it would have before this experience, but that was the least of my worries.

"Excuse me, what's happening in Duloc?", I asked, in my usual very high pitched voice, with a hint of a southern accent.

Peter Pan came up beside me and gave the group of ladies and guys the same looks they were giving us. "And why are you guys dressed all prissy?", he asked smugly, as he ignored Big Bad Wolf's argument that the dresses and suits didn't look that bad, and that they were rather gorgeous.

"If you freaks must know-", began an annoyed looking man, "we are on our way to Lord Farquaad's wedding. Starting around 7 o'clock. Now if you don't mind, we shall be going". He turned his nose up to us, and stood next to a lady who appeared to be his wife, and his four kids. "Come Elizabeth. Children, come along". He started to look around as though he lost something. "Wait, where is-!?".

"I like your hat", came a little voice next to us. Unbeknownst to us all, Baby Bear and the gentleman's youngest daughter had begun a conversation, while the rest of us were talking.

"Thanks. My mama made it for me", said Baby. "I like your tiara". The little girl smiled her gaped tooth smile at the compliment.

"Thank you, its not a real tiara, but I'd like to think it is", she finished.

"Sarah!", the father screamed as he pulled the little girl over next to her siblings. "Get away from that hideous creature!", he said harshly. I quick looked over at Baby Bear to make sure he wasn't upset at being called a freak, and he didn't seem to mind at all. That strangely made me feel better and stronger.

"Hey buddy, pick on someone your own size!", exclaimed Gingy, who was still resting in Sugar's arms, followed by murmurs of agreement from the rest of us. The man rolled his eyes, and gestured for his family to keep moving along the path, and ignore us. When they were going, we remained where we were.

I started to think of what we should do. I looked at Rabbit. "Rabbit, what time is it?". Rabbit picked his watch out of his pocket, and read it.

"5 o'clock, Pinocc", he answered while putting his clock safely back into his pocket. I returned to thinking out loud.

"Okay, we have time. We need to think of a plan. Something that would help us with our protest. Something big, but not so big". Everyone else seemed to be thinking too.

Tweedle Dum stepped up. "What if we tie Farquaad up with a few of Sugar's candy string?", she suggested.

"That stuff isn't strong enough to hold a person. If that was true, I would have tied up Thing 1 and Thing 2 when they were destroying that house", explained Sugar.

"How about we have Witch cast a spell on him? Make him forget about banishing us?", asked Mad Hatter.

"No can do. I'm good at spells, but not that kind", said Witch.

"Well we have to do _something", _said Straw, as his brothers agreed. Godmother walked in front of us, smiling the same pleasant smile she has given us the entire time we've all been together.

"Why don't we make signs? Its like you said Pinocchio. Its nothing big, but maybe it will change Farquaad's mind, maybe it won't. Since it will be at a wedding, that will be a perfect time for everyone to see them, and hopefully understand that we are just like them. You know, kinda. But it wouldn't hurt to try!", she said, her voice filled with determination. I smiled at her confidence, while the others looked at each other also liking that idea.

"Okay, lets do it", I said. "We need supplies though".

Just then, Lee, the Shoemakers' Elf spoke up. "Oh! I got some!", she said happily while pulling out a drawing pad with different colored markers. "I always have this with me incase I have new ideas for shoes", she explained, as she ripped out 17 pieces of paper and handed them out with a marker each. When she realized she didn't give me paper and a marker, she simply smiled at me. "Pinocchio, you are going to lead us. You'll be the one who will speak for us". I noticed she was blushing and looking down at her shoes. "And I know you'll be great", she said as she gave me one last smile, and joined the others who began writing on their posters.

Since they were doing that, I thought I would collect some sticks to attach to them, once everyone was done.

* * *

><p>It took a couple of minutes, but everybody had finally gotten what they wanted on their signs, and held them up in the air to see what they looked like. I stared and liked what they said.<p>

Ducklings made her smile, which said "I'm Ugly and I'm Proud". Hatters amused me, yet seemed to make him look bolder, "I Demand My Tea Time". Godmothers read "I'm Wonderful the Way I Am". They looked good so far. I looked at Peters', written was "Can't Ban Pan". "This Bear is Just Right", was on all three of Papa, Mama, and Baby's signs. I saw everyone's and they were all brilliant.

"What time is it now, Rabbit?", I asked. He once again pulled out his watch.

"6 o'clock. Will we make it in time?".

"Yeah, its not that far now", said Papa. I nodded and watched as I could see the sun would soon be setting.

"Okay, lets get going. We can do this guys! As long as we stand together, we'll come out on top!", I yelled. They also yelled in agreement, and we continued, signs in hand, towards Duloc, with our heads held high and felt bravery like never before.

* * *

><p>It was 6:45 when we got to the gates of Duloc, realizing they had been left open, we easily walked through into he empty town that had put its lights on for the upcoming fall of night. It was soon sunset, so we had to get this done soon. We all looked around feeling awkward being back in town again.<p>

"Where is everybody?", asked Bricks.

"They all must be at the wedding. I guess they were forced to go. Big shocker there", said Witch. We walked up to the big doors of the castle. I quietly opened the doors just to see how it was inside, and then closed the doors after I saw what was happening. As I remained in front of everyone, I turned to face them.

"Well", I began. "Some guards are inside, all around the audience, and some at the altar, but I'm sure we can sneak past them and get close to Farquaad".

"Then what are we waiting for?", asked Wolf, in an excited voice that, in turn, gave the rest of us excited. Everyone except Baby, who started sniffling and stared at the ground. Papa and Mama stood behind him with their paws on his back trying to comfort him, as I knelt down on one wooden knee, and put one of my hands on his shoulder. Papa took Baby's sign and held it with his.

I spoke quietly to the little bear. "Baby, what's wrong?", I asked, very concerned. He looked at me as a tear ran down his cheek. He must have been ashamed at crying, because as soon as he felt the tear, he wiped it away viciously, and looked at me.

"Its, its just", he started. "What if we fail? What will happen?", he asked me, his voice shaking, but he kept a serious face while at the same time trying not to cry.

"We'll be okay", I reassured him.

"Yeah", chimed in Lee. "We'll be fine", she said in a comforting voice.

"And before you know it, you and your Papa and Mama will be back in your forest, making sure that Goldilocks stops breaking into your house, and eating your food", joked Peter, who chuckled, but kept quiet when he saw the kid wasn't laughing.

"I don't mean that", said Baby, still looking at me. "I mean, if we fail, what happens if Farquaad seperates us? What if we never see each other again?". Everyone let this sink in and stared at each other with sad expressions.

I knew exactly what to say. "Baby", my hand still on his shoulder. "Remember back in the forest when we were forced to leave the swamp?".

"Yeah", he said, wiping away another tear.

"And how we could have gone our separate ways?". He nodded. "But we didn't. And do you remember when I said I wanted to be a real boy, but you, and everyone else helped me see that its okay to be who I am. You guys helped me and stuck by me, even though you could have left me be miserable and sulk", I said to Baby, even though I was really talking to everyone, and I could see them smiling at me, getting the message. "But you didn't leave me alone. We were there for each other to be strong, and to see that we were more than we ever thought we could be. Do you know why we did that for each other, Baby?".

"Why?", he asked smirking, which meant he was feeling better.

"Because that's what families do", I told him while pausing for a second, so he could give me a full smile.

"We are a family", said Tweedle. "Even though we might fight at times and get on each others nerves, we still care about each other". That made everyone smile at each other.

I continued talking to Baby Bear. "And there is no way that Farquaad, or anyone else will ever change that. And they will never keep us apart. No matter what they do, we will stay together, and look out for each other. That is a promise", I finished, when suddenly Baby gave me the biggest bear hug he could ever give me, and I returned it.

"Okay guys, group hug!", exclaimed an emotional Wolf, which resulted in everyone putting down their signs, and joined in on a group hug, that felt like a breath of fresh air we all needed.

Just then, we heard a voice that made us all jump. "What's going on here?".

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>Once again, please enjoy this, and reviews are appreciated, and hopefully I can have the next chapter up very soon.<p> 


End file.
